Deep Pain
by Mercy Ally 'Thairis
Summary: For a mother, the loss of a child is the deepest pain. In this story you will know the pain of Aleera's mother. A woman who loves her daughter even when she knows that her daughter is a danger for her and for the rest of the world. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Deep Pain**_

Transylvania, autumn of 1490, Vera Visinjic look through the open window to her garden full of red leaves, the breeze is cold and the sky is cloudy. Vera is a mother with a deep pain in her heart; she lost her daughter almost a month ago. The name of her daughter was… Aleera.

Vera imagines her daughter in the garden, playing with the leaves. She imagines her smile, her bright eyes full of life and her beautiful smile. Douglas, Vera's husband walks toward his wife and hug her. Now both are looking through the window and they have the same image in their minds.

------------"We must forget her.

------------"Please don't ask me that Douglas. She is my daughter.

------------"No, she is not. Our Aleera die, her body is empty. She is a monster now, one of Dracula's puppets.

------------"Don't talk like that!

------------"You think that I am not hurt, that what happened to her doesn't affect me? She was my daughter!

------------"She is!

------------"Vera wake up, if you dare to cross her path she will kill you with no mercy or regret! She is not our girl anymore, she is a vampire.

Vera walks toward a chair and sits, tears falls from her eyes.

--------------"I can't hate her, I can't forget her. She is my baby girl; she will always be my baby girl.

--------------"I feel like a dead man since that happened. I feel empty, with a pain that I cannot describe. But the reality is that… she is… and we must help in her destruction.

--------------"No!

--------------"So you want to see her killing people, our friends, children, is that what you want!

--------------"You will not kill your own child!

--------------"I will Vera, if she dares to cross that door I will

--------------"Douglas, she knows that we are her parents, she will never hurt us.

--------------"Are you sure? If Dracula ask her to kill us she will, if she feels desperate with hunger she will. Your pain is my pain Vera, but if I can I will destroy her for the good of our family and the people of Transylvania.

Vera is desperate with her husband's attitude.

----------------"Douglas, please

----------------"We lost her Vera; she will never be innocent, good and pure again, never. We can not save her.

Douglas leaves his wife with a pain in her heart. She still loving and missing Aleera. Vera walks back to the window and look to the cloudy sky.

"_Aleera, my sweet daughter, I will never feel hate for you, never, I know I can change you, I will find a way to save you. Aleera my child, I will find you"._

Aleera is with Marishka in the parlor of Castle Dracula and feels a weird sensation in her cold heart. Marishka notice that something is wrong with her new little sister.

-------------"Are you all right Aleera?

-------------"Yes. I felt something but…

-------------"Don't worry, your body still changing. You are a newborn vampire, soon all those weird feelings will gone and you will feel immortal, powerful, like a goddess. Come on, is time to feed.

-------------"And Verona?

-------------"She is busy with the master; they will not need us for a while. Come on.

Again Aleera hear the voice of her mother and that worries her too much.

"_Come back my child, I love you my sweet daughter"_

_-------------"_Come on Aleera!

_**Will Continue**_


	2. Chapter 2 Maternal Instincts

Aleera and Marishka are in the village. They are walking around, spying their potential victims and marking their presence in the area with the traces of blood from their victims.

Aleera is a little melancholic this night. She admires the talent of her second sister, Marishka is a skilled hunter and so heartless that sometimes she is afraid of her.

------------"What are you looking at Aleera?

------------"I admire you sister, you are a great creature.

------------"Thank you little sister, but soon, you will be my equal. I have a lot of things to teach you.

------------"Do you have nightmares Marishka?

------------"Excuse me?

------------"The ghosts of your victims never visits you in your dreams; they never torment you in your dreams?

------------"In the beginning of my evolution yes, but not anymore.

------------"The ghosts torment me every night, and I can still hear the voice of my mother when the night is quiet. I can't enjoy this Marishka, I am still afraid.

------------"It will pass Aleera, trust me. Now you must concentrate in your change, you are one of us, the youngest bride of the master. Look

------------"What?

Marishka and Aleera look at a little girl in the alley.

------------"Take her Aleera

------------"She is just a little girl!

------------"You must forget those human feelings. We are not like them, we need them to survive, we need their blood nothing more. If you want to feel good with yourself and with your new life you must kill every trace of human sensation in your heart. Understood?

Vera is walking near the alley. She sees the little girl playing alone in the dark. Suddenly she feel a weird sensation in her heart, she can feel the presence of her daughter.

Aleera is almost near the little girl, the child look at Aleera with fear in her eyes.

------------"Don't move child, it could be worse for you.

------------"Mommy!

------------"Your mommy is not here darling. You are mine now, your blood will keep me beautiful and with your death I will kill all the human traces in me.

But just before Aleera attack the girl, something she did not expect happened.

--------------"Aleera Don't, let her go!

Aleera stop her attack and release the girl. The child escape, and Aleera turn around to see her mother right in front of her.

--------------"Mother!

--------------"How can you be so cruel Aleera? you were so sweet. I raised you in the values of respect, love and compassion. I taught you the Word of God.

--------------"I am not your daughter anymore! Your daughter died Vera; I am the daughter of darkness now.

--------------"No, I know I can save you

--------------"I don't need salvation, mother. I am immortal, the youngest bride of Dracula. We will rule the world someday.

--------------"I love you Aleera, I don't care what you are now for me… nothing has changed, you are my daughter and I will protect you always.

--------------"I don't need your protection. Besides, I am not alone here, my sister Marishka is with me and if she finds you here…

--------------"She is not your sister!

--------------"She is. And if she finds you I will not be able to protect you, you will die. Get out of here, and stay away from me.

---------------"Aleera please…

---------------"I am a vampire, a killer, a walking dead. I cannot continue suffering for my past memories; I must kill every trace of humanity in me.

Aleera sees her mother crying and her cold heart start to breaking.

----------------"Good bye mother, never cross my path again.

----------------"You are still my child, you cannot kill me and that means that you love me, you recognize me as your mother, nothing has changed.

Marishka appear in that moment.

-------------"Your mother found you, what a lovely scene

-------------"That's enough Marishka, let's go

-------------"You must get rid of her; her presence is bad for you.

-------------"Marishka…

-------------"I can do it for you.

-------------"I say let's go sister! She will never cross my path again. Come on let's go.

Aleera and Marishka transformed into vampires in front of Vera and fly away from her.

Vera's heart is broken, but her maternal instincts are stronger than her fear. She feels that she must fight for her daughter no matter the cost. She must find a way to rescue her, to get her back. Vera needs help and her husband is not a choice. There is only one place where she can ask for help…

_**Will Continue.**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Request of a Mother

Vera is in the library of Valerious house, waiting for Stefan Valerious, the elder and wise member of the family. After a few moments, he arrives.

--------------"Good morning Vera

--------------"Good morning Stefan

--------------"What is the purpose of your visit?

--------------"My daughter

--------------"Aleera? She is not a purpose she is a monster that must be destroyed

--------------"Stefan, please, you knew my daughter. There are still human feelings in her, I felt it yesterday

--------------"What do you mean? You saw her, you spoke to her!

Vera is afraid; she doesn't know how to answer.

--------------"Answer me

--------------"Yes, I saw her yesterday

--------------"Are you telling me that you had the chance to kill that monster and you didn't!

--------------"I'm her mother, I cannot kill her!

--------------"She is not your daughter anymore Vera! She is one of Dracula's brides; she is a demon, a heartless killer!

--------------"She can't help it, is not her fault!

Stefan is very angry and very confuse too.

---------------"I can justify your attitude because she was your daughter. I know your pain Vera, two of my children died last winter. Your daughter and her friends did it.

---------------"I am sorry

----------------"That is not enough for me. All my family is cursed because of Dracula. I don't know how, I don't know when, but we are going to eliminate them.

-----------------"I know my daughter, she did not killed me yesterday, we spoke and I saw… love, fear and… a cry for help in her eyes!

------------------"Your daughter is lost Vera. She is a killer

------------------"Stefan, I beg you, you are wise man, you know that my girl have a chance!

------------------"You are living in a dream Vera. But she killed one of my sons; she is my enemy, as well as all those who are next to Dracula. Don't dare to ask for compassion, much less help to recover her. Aleera is condemned to be a demon and to die in my hands if I have the opportunity.

------------------"So that means… that… I am alone

------------------"If you interfere you will pay the consequences. Wake up Vera; she is a monster, not your daughter!

------------------"What would you do in my place Stefan, would you hate and kill one of your children if one of them turns in to a vampire or werewolf?

Vera's questions have touched deeply the soul of Stefan, and the silence is his best response.

------------"Don't ask me to hate my daughter, I am her mother, and my task as her mother is to find a way to rescue her.

------------"You will die trying. Dracula will kill you or maybe her.

------------"She had the chance yesterday and she didn't

------------"You will not find help here Vera.

------------"I know, it was a mistake.

------------"Good bye Vera

------------"Good bye.

Meanwhile, in Castle Dracula, Aleera is alone with her thoughts, with her memories. Her past is alive in her mind. She can remember her childhood, she remember how much her parents loved her. She closes her eyes and the image of her father fishing in the lake, playing with her in the garden with the autumn leaves come so clearly, that se can almost touch him. Those memories are painful, she is crying now, alone, without the alertness of her sisters or the claims of Dracula.

"**_I still have human feelings; I must kill them if I want to be happy with this life, with this eternity of darkness. I must say goodbye to the past and devote myself to my master and my sisters. They are my family now, I accepted this life because I was afraid to die, I wanted lo live so here I am, a vampire, the youngest bride of Dracula. I must honor my new family, the darkness is my home and my master is my life. I don't need more, nothing more and no one else."_**

_**Will Continue…**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Return

Vera is back home. Her husband Douglas is cleaning his gun.

---------------"What are you doing?

---------------"I do everything I must do so we could survive.

---------------"You are blind Douglas, you are heartless!

---------------"You are blind not I!

Suddenly the living room window opens and a cold wind enter in the house. Douglas reacts and run along with Vera to that room. Aleera is in the room; Vera smiles but Douglas is prepare to kill her.

-------------"Go ahead daddy, kill me

-------------"Shut up! Don't dare to call me like that!

Aleera begins to approach her father.

------------"Don't come any closer!

------------"I come in peace father; I am not going to hurt you or her.

Douglas hands are shaking, Aleera still as beautiful as always. His heart is broken, he wants to destroy her but he can't.

-------------"You can't kill me, you still loving me, just like mom

-------------"Stay there! Please.

Aleera stops. She looks at her mother with pain in her eyes. Vera is not afraid, she walks toward her girl. Douglas is stunned, he can't move or speak. Vera touches her daughter's beautiful red hair and her cold pale cheeks.

--------------"You're so cold Aleera.

-------------"You're warm, I…

-------------"Go ahead darling, tell me

-------------"Vera, for the love of God, stay away from her!

-------------"Pay attention to him mother, I am dangerous. The touch of humans only send one message to me… feeding

Vera is not impress with that, she remains still beside her daughter, touching her, caressing her with the love and tenderness that only a mother can give. Aleera is suffering, this is a pleasant moment and she must stop it, she must kill those thoughts and feelings.

Aleera change in to her vampire form in front of her parents. She shows them the monster that she is now. Her enormous wings, her gray skin, all her appearance cause panic. Her mother cries and her father does not want to look at her.

--------------"This is what I am now, look! Vera, this is my last warning, stay away from me, stay away from the Valerious family.

---------------"No!

---------------"I am not your daughter anymore! Don't you see!

---------------"I will not quit, I will save you! I love you so much, I want to recover you!

Aleera change in to her human form and approaches her mother.

-------------"From now on, you are like all those peasants in the village for me, if you cross my path again I will drink your blood.

Vera embraces her daughter and Douglas cannot believe it. Aleera does not know what to do, she is stunned.

--------------"No matter where you go, no matter what you do, I will find you; I will save you and I will always, always love you.

--------------"If you continue with this, you will sign your death sentence.

--------------"I don't care. I made a promise to myself and to you, and I will keep it.

Aleera push her mother away from her very gently. She gives her father a last gaze of pain and regret.

--------------"If you dare to come here again, you will die!

--------------"I cannot die, father. Your guns and bullets are useless. You will need more than that.

--------------"Get out of my house!

Aleera finally walks away in her human form; she opens the door and leave. A cold breeze closes the door.

Vera is so sad; Douglas embraces her with all his love and support.

-------------"She is still ours

-------------"If you love her you must pray the Lord for her death!

-------------"No, never!

-------------"There is nothing we can do for her, she is a demon, you saw it with your own eyes!

-------------"I will not give up Douglas. I will save her with or without you!

-------------"We should see.

Douglas leaves his wife and takes his gun.

----------------"Where are you going Douglas!

----------------"To hunting.

Will Continue...


	5. Chapter 5 The Advice

Aleera has returned to Castle Dracula. She finds her sisters waiting for her in the parlor.

--------------"You are late

--------------"I am sorry Verona

--------------"I bet that she was with her lovely mother

--------------"Marishka!

--------------"She is right Verona, I was with my mother and father

--------------"That is forbidden, you know well!

--------------"I'm not in the mood to argue with you Verona, leave me alone please.

Dracula appears in the parlor, causing excitement in his two older brides, but Aleera remains in her place.

-----------"Hello my brides

-----------"Master!

-----------"Finally you come!

-----------"Good my princesses, now, leave me alone with my little jewel of fire, Aleera.

-----------"As you wish master

-----------"She needs you now, more than ever. Our beloved Aleera is suffering.

-----------"I know.

The brides leave the room and Dracula approaches to Aleera.

-----------"Marishka is a storm; Verona is like a quiet lake in summer, but you my dear, you are as clear as the finest crystal. I can see the pain in your eyes.

-----------"You know me well

-----------"No, I know what I see now. I don't really know you. You had a life before being mine. That part of your life is out of my knowledge because you don't want to show it to me.

-----------"My mother wants me back, she is suffering because of me and I am… tied to her pain.

------------"I can finish her pain and yours

------------"No, please no!

------------"Why not? She is not part of your life anymore.

------------"Did you asked my sisters to kill her parents?

------------"Marishka was an orphan and Verona's parents died in Italy three years after I made her mine.

------------"My mother represents the life I had, the person I was. I know I am dead and I know how much I love and respect you, but I also know that she loves me, she… doesn't hate me or fear me like the rest of the people.

------------"You must kill your past if you wish to be happy with the new life that I gave you.

------------"I am happy with the life you gave me. I love you with all my heart.

The words of Aleera have touched the heart of Dracula.

---------------"I don't want to see you suffer, and that's why I am going to give you an advice; stay away from your mother, kill her hopes. Her desire to save you can end up killing us. At this moment, Stefan Valerious, his family of mercenaries and your father are planning a hunt. They want to kill us and your mother's insistence to being next to you is putting us in danger.

---------------"Your life is not in danger my lord; the weapons of men cannot kill you.

---------------"True, but you and your sisters are vulnerable to the weapons of men. I don't want to lose my brides.

---------------"Do you really love us?

---------------"Yes. Marishka is a strong temptation, she makes me feel alive, Verona is my friend, and she listens to me. She is wise, maternal and a natural leader. And you, my little jewel of fire, you are a mix of innocence and passion, of tenderness and aggressiveness. You have returned the youth to my cold heart. That's why I want you to stay away from her. If your mother insist in make her fantasy a reality, I will stop her myself.

The words of Dracula have caused more pain in Aleera. She knows that she must obey and follow her master, but deep inside, she doesn't want to see her mother kill by him.

Meanwhile, in the village, Stefan Valerious, his daughter Joanna and his son Serkán are having a conversation with Douglas.

-------------"Your wife is losing her mind Douglas.

-------------"I know.

-------------"The loss of a daughter is always painful. Joanna and Serkán are the new hope of the Valerious family.

-------------"Aleera was my hope too. I had plans for her. I worked hard for her, to give her a future.

Joanna embraces Douglas.

------------"I am sorry.

------------"Thank you.

------------"You are a man of honor Douglas, and you know…

------------"That she must be destroyed, yes. But is hard.

------------"She doesn't have to die by your hands Douglas. We can do it.

------------"This is my task. Is my family and my curse.

------------"Think about it. It will not be easy for you. Let us do it.

------------"No, I must do this, specially for my wife.

**_Will Continue…_**


	6. Chapter 6 Lullaby

Vera is alone in her room; she caresses the clothes of her daughter. She takes in her hands the clothes that Aleera used when she was a baby. All these memories fill her with pain, and to her mind, come the lullaby, that special lullaby, with that special magic that always calmed her baby.

"**_Sleep now my baby, my darling, don't cry, here in my arms you have nothing to fear, I am always near. Sleep and remember my lullaby, this song comes from my heart and I sing it to you. Here in my arms you are safe and warm, I am in your dreams and you are in my heart. Sleep now my baby, my darling, don't cry, here in my arms you have nothing to fear, I am always near. Sleep and remember my lullaby, this song comes from my heart and I sing it to you"._**

This beautiful lullaby fills the air. It is so sweet and so strong that Aleera can listen to it. This is the first time that Aleera weeps with the heart. The pain of her mother is hers, and she must stop this sorrow for her, and for her mother. Suddenly, Aleera hear footsteps, she turn around and see Verona approaching.

-------------"The meaning of that song is so deep, that shocked me.

-------------"You heard it?

-------------"Yes. You are in serious trouble little sister.

-------------"I can handle

-------------"Are you sure?

-------------"Yes.

-------------"Well, prove it

-------------"What do you mean?

-------------"Kill her, tonight, get rid of your past.

-------------"You are my older sister Verona, and I respect you. But my parents are part of my past, and in that phase you were nothing for me, so don't come here and tell me how I should get rid of my past.

Verona is impress with her little sister attitude.

-------------"You have a fast mouth. The master hate traitors and liars, he will kill you if you dare to turn your back on him.

-------------"I will never do that.

-------------"Your mommy's lullaby touched your heart, just like when you were a baby. You are weak Aleera.

Aleera is a little confuse with her older sister's words and attitude, is seems like she want to attack her in some way.

--------------"Did I do something to offend you?

--------------"No darling, in fact I admire you. A vampire with human feelings, that's why you are more beautiful for the master.

--------------"Jealous, big sister?

--------------"Oh no my dear, I am more talented than you in many ways.

--------------"What's your problem then?

--------------"The problem is that I don't want to die, and your mommy's love for you is very dangerous for us. If you love and respect us like you said, you will get rid of your mother soon, very soon. Because if you don't do it, Marishka and I will do it for you.

--------------"This is my problem Verona, and I am going to resolve it.

Verona is testing Aleera in a very cruel way.

"**_Sleep now my baby, my darling, don't cry…"_** -----------"I will sing this lullaby to my children someday, when they finally awake and need to rest after "playing" the whole night, It's really beautiful.

Verona leave and Aleera is very angry with her.

-----------"Don't tempt your luck big sister, I am full of surprises and worst, I still have human feelings and that could be very bad for you.

In the forest, the hunters are waiting for a sign of Dracula and his brides. Joanna and Serkán are in the middle of the forest setting a trap.

-------------"Where is Uncle Stefan?

-------------"He is in the hill with Douglas and the others.

-------------"Maybe Douglas is not prepared for this; Aleera is his daughter after all.

-------------"He is a man of honor sister, he will help us.

-------------"What if Aleera use her father against us, to protect herself?

-------------"If that happens it would be very sad, because we would have to kill them.

-------------"Serkán!

-------------"Joanna, we must finish the curse of the family. I want a normal life!

-------------"But…

-------------"This is big chance Joanna, I will not losing it.

Vera is in her room, she feels a cold breeze, and she knows her daughter is in the house.

------------"I know you are here my child, show yourself.

------------"I am getting tired of this, mother.

------------"What are you talking about? Please, let me see you

------------"Vera, accept that you lost me

------------"Never

------------"Dracula and my sisters will kill you if you insist in the fantasy of recover me!

------------"I am your mother, I love you, and I will die for you if I must.

Aleera shows herself in the room, right in front of her mother.

----------------"Your love is a torment for me, I am not supposed to have feelings, you make me suffer!

----------------"Aleera…

----------------"If you really love me, stop this, please.

Aleera change in to her vampire form and fly trough the open window. Vera is alone again, with her pain and her hope. She will not give up; she will fight for her daughter until the end.

_**Will Continue…**_


	7. Chapter 7 Blood Line

The hours pass slow and quiet. Everyone in the forest knows what to do, but they are not prepared for the unknown consequences. The sun comes down very slowly. Stefan and Douglas are leading the hunt.

------------"We must win this battle

------------"Yes, we must

------------"Remember Douglas, Dracula loves his brides very much, they represent the future of his evil blood line, if he loses them, he will be more vulnerable.

------------"My blood line died with Aleera. My name will die with me.

------------"Do you think you can kill her?

------------"I don't know Stefan. I know I must.

------------"Douglas…

------------"Sure or not I will. Trust me, I will.

Suddenly, a howl trembles the environment. A second howl sounds more near than the first.

------------"Werewolves

------------"Dracula is a coward!

------------"No, he is smarter.

Marishka, Verona and Aleera are in the top of a tree, in a big branch. The breeze is strong and cold. Finally the sun hides in the horizon.

--------------"Where is the master?

--------------"He must be in the village right now

--------------"What!

--------------"I told you Verona, you see? She is scared and upset for her mommy

---------------"Shut up Marishka!

--------------"Quiet, both of you! Listen to me very carefully Aleera; the master will do everything to keep you safe.

--------------"He does not have the right to resolve my life!

--------------"How dare you! Ingrate!

Aleera change in to her vampire form and fly away from her sisters with an amazing speed. The hunters saw her, and immediately they began to shoot.

--------------"Aleera!

--------------"We must help her; they are going to kill her!

--------------"Come on, we need to distract them

In the village, Vera receives the visit of Dracula.

------------"This is a nice house my dear Vera.

------------"Get out!

------------"Shhh, show more respect and don't use that tone with me. I will try to do this in the way of humans; a bargain

------------"A bargain?

------------"Aleera is mine Vera, she accepted to be my bride for all eternity

------------"She accepted because she had no option!

------------"She had one, die.

------------"You are a…!

------------"Vera, Vera please listen to me. We love her, but she only can live with me

------------"You are wrong, she is not yours. She grew inside me; my face was the first thing she saw the day of her birth. I saw her grow. She is my flesh and blood, she is my life, and since you took her away from me I am broken.

Dracula strangely begins to feel a little remorse.

--------------"Please, have mercy and return me my daughter.

--------------"I can't do that Vera. My plan was to come here and kill you, but I know that Aleera will never forgive me, she still have human feelings; when she loves she does it because she feels it, when she hates is for a reason, and when she cries she does it with her soul. That makes her more beautiful and more special for me. Marishka and Verona are not like her. They are old inside.

-------------"I am incomplete without her

-------------"I will be incomplete without her

-------------"She cannot be for the both of us.

-------------"No, she can't. She is my bride, she belongs to me. These are my terms Vera; I will respect your life because I know you love her and because you brought her in to this world, I owe you that. Forget her, let her be. If you accept your family will be fine.

Vera feels her heart breaking, her hopes are dying. She feels so bad that she falls on her knees before Dracula.

---------------"I don't know how to abandon her; I don't know how to forget her. I can feel her every day; her blood is my blood.

---------------"You'll learn, for your own good and for Aleera's. If you refuse, I will kill you, your husband and all the members of your family in the village, including your friends. Give me an answer Vera.

Vera knows that she does not have alternative; she doesn't want to die but she doesn't want to lose her daughter either. Again, this woman thinks in other way to be with her daughter.

_**Will Continue……..**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Last Sacrifice

Aleera walks through the solitary roads of Transylvania. Is a clear night, with a beautiful full moon and the sky is full of stars. Aleera does not know what to do, she needs to stop her mother but she doesn't want her death. Vera represents her past and her only bond with the human race.

Aleera hears noises, like steps upon the dry leaves. All her senses are in alert. Suddenly, Aleera perceives a gun in the back of her head; Is Joanna Valerious, the young Valerious looks injured and very angry.

-------------"Don't move!

-------------"Hello Joanna

-------------"This gun is full of silver bullets, it seems to me that you will have a very expensive death

-------------"Silver bullets are not for vampires. You need more instruction from your old uncle.

-------------"Shut up! My brother is dead, many of my friends are dead too because of your sadistic sisters and your damn master! They escaped, but you will die, now!

Unexpectedly, Douglas comes out from the bushes, aiming at Joanna with his shotgun.

---------------"Put down your weapon Joanna

---------------"Douglas, what are you doing!

---------------"You heard me, put the gun down and leave us alone, please Joanna.

---------------"She is going to die now!

---------------"I am her father, this is my task not yours

Aleera remains still, admiring and fearing her father.

------------"No, you are not capable to do it, look at yourself, you are trembling!

Douglas shoots to the air.

-------------"Joanna this is my task, your task is to return to the forest and help your uncle with the injured men and to bury the dead. Now, put your gun in the ground and leave me alone with Aleera.

-------------"If you betray me, I will kill you Douglas.

Joanna put her gun down and moves away. Douglas takes Joanna's gun, and aim to Aleera who remains still in her place, stunned with her father's attitude.

------------"Walk with me

------------"Where we will go?

------------"To the cliffs, I have a surprise for you. See? I have Holy Water and plenty of stakes, if you do something against me, I will kill you.

Aleera obeys her father and walk with him toward the cliffs.

Meanwhile, Vera is in the forest helping Stefan. The elder of the Valerious family is covering his nephew's dead body with a sheet. Vera walks toward him.

------------"I am sorry Stefan

------------"Really? Why? You are in the side of the vampires

------------"I am in the side of my daughter

------------"Which is the same thing. My nephew is dead and your daughter will have eternal life. Nothing can be more unjust.

-------------"I made a bargain with Dracula; maybe this nightmare will have an early end.

In the cliffs, Douglas and Aleera have a conversation.

---------------"I am dead since the day I lost you Aleera. You should think that I hate you but that is not the reality.

-------------"If you hate me I cannot blame you. This is the life I chose.

Douglas admires his daughter in a very different way.

-------------"When you disappeared that night, and then someone told me that you were one of Dracula's brides I had thousands of thoughts; first, I cursed you for accept him, but also I gave thanks to life because you were still among us. All the times I tried to kill you, has not been for hating you, it was because I wanted to end my pain, and I thought that if you die, my pain will die with you. But now that I am part of your world of darkness, everything is different.

-------------"What did you say?

-------------"Look.

Douglas removes his coat, showing Aleera a horrible wound in his chest, is the bitten of a werewolf.

-------------"No!

-------------"Now we have something in common my child; we share a curse.

-------------"Listen father, calm down, I can help you!

-------------"Nothing can help me now Aleera

-------------"Yes I can! Listen, my master has…

-------------"Aleera, I am being punished for wishing the death of my daughter

-------------"Father, please listen…!

-------------"Your mother has fought for you all this time, shealways had hopes. I gave up

Aleera is crying with desperation.

---------------"Father, you know that there is no hope for me, but for you is not too late. Dracula has a cure for the curse of the werewolf. He has a cure because the only thing that can kill him is a werewolf. I can give the cure to you and you will be fine, trust me!

---------------"I am the only man capable of killing him. And if he dies, you die with him.

---------------"Father, please let me help you, my mother needs you!

---------------"You are my daughter; the kindness of your soul has not died. That's why you are so beautiful for Dracula. Your mother always saw what I did not want to see. The secret of Dracula will die with me, this is the last sacrifice that I can do for you.

Douglas put the gun full of silver bullets in to his heart.

---------------"Father no!

---------------"I go away from this world seeing your beautiful face.

Douglas shot himself in the heart, and fall from the cliffs. Aleera cries with pain and grief. Marishka and Verona listen to the echo of that screaming of pain. Dracula also feels the same grief. This is the night in which Aleera has lost a part of herself. The last sacrifice of her father has killed a part of her past.

****

**_Will Continue…_**


	9. Chapter 9 Hurt Soul

Vera hears her daughter's cry of agony and grief, no one around her seems to hear it as she does.

Aleera is on her knees in the edge of the cliffs, mourning her father's death. Dracula, Marishka and Verona are approaching.

--------------"You would not have this pain, if only you forgot your human feelings.

--------------"I want to be alone Verona, please

--------------"Your father was a brave man, it is a pity, I could have done so much with him.

Marishka feels that her sister needs to be alone, so she is determined to give her that peace.

------------"My beloved Master, my dear Verona, our Aleera needs to be alone for a while, please…

-----------"Marishka, Verona, leave me alone with Aleera please.

-----------"But master…

-----------"Now, please.

Marishka and Verona change in to their vampire forms and fly away.

----------------"Aleera this is enough

----------------"You went to the village; tell me, what did you do to my mother?

----------------"I did not kill her if it is what worries you.

----------------"Tell me the truth

----------------"I made a bargain with her

----------------"A bargain?

----------------"Yes my dear. Is a bargain that benefit us, of course, if your mother keeps her word. But now my princess, I want you to return to the castle with me, you need to relieve your pain, to treat the wounds of your soul.

----------------"My wounds will never heal, this pain is too real. But I need you my lord, I need your love.

----------------"Come with me then, I will give you all the love you need.

The dawn arrives, and with him a new pain for Vera. The horrible death of her husband has wounded her heart deeply, now she feels more alone than ever, if only her daughter were there with her.

In the darkness of Castle Dracula, Aleera is in the same coffin with her master. Dracula is sleeping but she is awake. Her pain is beyond description, and she knows that it will never end, she have an eternity to remember her father's death, to remember her mother's tears. Aleera feels that her immortality is not beautiful, now it seems cold, like an abyss that will never end.

The night arrives; Aleera is alone in the principal tower of Castle Dracula. Verona feels bad for her little sister, so she decide to sit beside her and give her support.

------------"How are you?

------------"I was witness of my father's suicide, how do you think I am?

------------"I am sorry

------------"Please don't lie to me sister.

------------"Do you think that I am soulless?

------------"That's the image you give to us.

------------"The normal people believe that we are heartless monsters. You suffer for your past, but Marishka and I… we suffer for other reasons that go beyond the memories we leave behind.

-------------"You mean…

-------------"Our children, yes. They born dead and… maybe we never find the way to bring them to life. I hope you never get pregnant Aleera, is horrible to look down and see your children dead.

--------------"We are a group of hurt souls.

--------------"Yes we are.

--------------"Tell me Verona. At the beginning, did you miss the people you leave behind?

--------------"Of course, I cried when I knew that my parents died in Italy, all my past died with them.

--------------"How did you deal with that sorrow?

--------------"The time helped me, the love of my master, and the fact that I've been always a strong woman. Aleera, you have no place in the world of your mother, you don't belong there anymore. This is our home, the only place when we are safe. The master is the only protection we have, the only family. By the way, I want to apologize for the way I treated you the other day.

----------------"Is all right, don't worry.

----------------"Thank you. I'll leave you alone; I'll be near if you need me.

----------------"Yes, thank you Verona.

In the village, Vera is in the cemetery in the burial of Serkán and her husband Douglas. Stefan is beside her, and the peasants give bad looks to Vera.

--------------"They blame you for the death of my nephew. The people think that Dracula is mad for your insistence of recover Aleera.

---------------"I have the right to fight for my daughter's life.

---------------"She is dead Vera; admit that and you will be a better person.

---------------"Never

----------------"She is playing with you to protect herself.

----------------"No, I don't know what happened between Douglas and Aleera in that cliff, but I feel that he finally saw the truth in her eyes. I will still fighting for her.

----------------"Then I wash my hands in this problem. You are alone, without my protection. My task now is… to look after my niece and my nephew's children, they need lo learn, to be better each day in the art of killing monsters. I thought that this day was the last for Dracula and his creatures but I was wrong, maybe this curse go on for centuries, perhaps until the last of the Valerious remain standing.

----------------"To your difference, I have no one else. Aleera is all I have, I will recover her. But if I fail, I will be at her side forever.

----------------"What do you mean with that?

Vera smiles to Stefan and start to move away slowly.

----------------"Good bye Stefan.

_**Will Continue…..**_


	10. Chapter 10 Without Her

The winter finally arrives; Aleera has not abandoned Castle Dracula since the death of her father two weeks ago. Dracula is tired of her sadness; he wants to see her smile, to hear her laughing along with her sisters and he wants her back in his bed.

-------------"Aleera

-------------"Yes my lord?

-------------"We are alone darling, call me Vlad

-------------"As you wish

-------------"You need to feed my dear; you are losing your color.

-------------"I am fine

-------------"No you are not. Your sisters are going to hunt tonight; I want you to go with them.

-------------"Vlad…

-------------"That's and order Aleera

Aleera knows that disobey Dracula is not a good idea, even when he is in a good mood.

-------------"I'll go.

-------------"Good. Stay with your sisters all the time, I don't want surprises.

During the night; Aleera, Marishka and Verona threaten in silence. The night is quiet and the brides' potential victims are unaware of their presence. Marishka is waiting in the alley, almost ready to attack an old lady. Suddenly something she did not expected happened.

---------------"You are a heartless killer Marishka, you always choose the most innocent victims.

Marishka cannot believe what her eyes see, Aleera's mother right in front of her.

-------------"I hate to waste my energy; I save it for my master. And what do you want?

-------------"I need your help

-------------"My help!

-------------"Yes.

-------------"Do you want me to kill you so that your pain goes away?

-------------"Not exactly.

-------------"I don't know how I can help a simple mortal like you. Like you said, I am a killer, a vampire like your sweet daughter.

--------------"Yes, a vampire like my girl. And because you are one, you can help me.

Marishka is confused.

-------------"Why you just don't forget your daughter?

-------------"Because I am her mother. I made a bargain with your master, but I cannot keep my word. I need my daughter; I need to be by her side. And the only way to achieve my goal is… to be a vampire like her.

-------------"What!

-------------"Make me like you Marishka.

-------------"Are you crazy!

-------------"No. I prefer to be a monster and stay with her that live the rest of my life without her.

Strangely, Marishka feels the words of Vera deeply in her heart.

----------------"You ask too much from me

----------------"I beg you. I need my daughter, I can't live without her.

----------------"I can't. If I do that Dracula would despise me and Aleera will hate me!

----------------"You love my daughter?

----------------"She is my little sister and best friend of course I love her. Sometimes we fight but, we are close.

----------------"My Aleera can be very naughty sometimes

----------------"Yes. Vera, I am not a sentimental girl… I will give you a chance to leave this alley do it now.

----------------"Please Marishka…

----------------"No. And don't dare to ask the favor from Verona, she will kill you before you begin to speak.

Vera cries of desperation and pain.

---------------"Why you and the others cannot understand that I can't live without my daughter!

---------------"Listen lady, I will call Aleera; I know she can deal with you better than I. Stay here and don't make loud sounds because Verona is around and she has sharp ears.

Marishka change in to her vampire form and fly away. Vera is alone with her thoughts and waiting for her daughter.

"**_This life without you hurts too much my sweet daughter. You are the only person I have; you are the center of my heart, and if I cannot have an eternity with you, nothing in this world has sense to me. I'm here without you my girl, but I have the hope that I will reach and eternity with you, to take care of you, to see you sleeping in the day and flying away in the night like a dark fairy. If I cannot save you, then I want to share the same curse with you"._**

_**Will Continue….**_


	11. Chapter 11 Ruins

Marishka found Aleera beside Verona in the corner of the street outside the Village.

------------"She said she wants to talk to you.

Aleera thinks in her options very carefully. And finally she makes a decision.

------------"I don't want to talk to her again.

------------"Think about it. Maybe this is your chance to make her understand.

------------"She will never understand. She will never listen to me and she will keep her hopes alive. She must never see me again.

------------"I think that is a great idea little sister.

------------"I saw my father died because of me; I don't want to see her died for me either. Let's go home, we have finished here.

------------"Good. We will stay away from her if we see her in the village

------------"That is a promise.

------------"Thank you sisters. Let's go.

The brides fly away from the village. But Vera is still waiting for her daughter alone in the dark alley. The hours pass and she still waiting, but finally the truth hit her hard in her heart, her daughter will not come, and something tells her that she will never see her again.

Vera walks back home with her heart in ruins. Aleera had abandoned her, she will never see her again, all her hopes are dead, and she will be alone forever. In Castle Dracula, Aleera speaks to the night: **_"The darkness is my home and the master is my life. Holy Night, please listen to the last request of my soul, listen to the remains of my human feelings; help my mother to forget me, kill her hopes of recover me, give her the chance of a new life, she have a lot of years ahead, the youth has not abandoned her. She can start again without me, please, give her the strength and the courage to go on with her life without me. And please, give me that strength and courage too"._**

After that night, the people of the village never knew what happened to Vera, they never saw her again.

Vera decided to stay away from the rest of the world; she was enclosed in her home, that little world where her memories are her only company. The years pass slowly, and with the pass of the time, the hearts of Vera and Aleera are changing. The pain of Aleera is being transformed into bitterness, in rage, in desires of punish the world for her dark eternity, and eternity that she hates and loves at the same time, because her master is her life and the darkness is her home. But when she is alone, the grief is the same. Aleera has a hole in her heart and that will never change.

60 years later, Vera is almost 98 years old. Her house of wood and stone is almost in ruins, but she remains there. The hope of see Aleera one more time have keeping her alive. She is old as her memories, old as her past. The baby clothes of Aleera are fading, but her mind is clear and alert, her memories too.

One night, Aleera decides to go back home, she wants to know if her mother is dead or alive. When she arrives, all that old pain returns. The ruins of her home are the ruins of her heart. Aleera enters the house and all is a complete disaster, everything is old and damage. She sees a light in one of the rooms, her mother's room. She walks toward the room and enter. Her mother is there, lay in the bed. Old, alone and ill. Aleera approaches very slowly and sit carefully beside her mother who is sleeping peacefully. Aleera remembers her mother's lullaby and start to sing it.

"_**Sleep now my baby, my darling, don't cry, here in my arms you have nothing to fear, I am always near".**_

Vera wakes up very slowly, but when she sees her daughter sit beside her, she feels alive again.

------------"Aleera!

------------"Shhh, calm down mother, I am here

------------"Finally… you came. I though that… I would leave this world without… the blessing of see you one last time.

-------------"Please forgive me mother, I should have never accepted Dracula, You are alone and ill… and all is my fault.

-------------"Listen, my beloved daughter. The day of your birth, was the most beautiful moment in my life, I have no regrets, because you made my life so wonderful. Dracula made you eternal; he condemned you to a life of darkness, but he did not kill your human soul.

-------------"But it's dying. I am feeling thin, empty.

-------------"I had a dream last night; I prayed to see you again and tell you.

-------------"Calm down, please.

-------------"You must be careful in the years to come, in the centuries to come. I saw a man and a woman in my dreams. Both are stronger, both are hunters. The man is a murderer but also a holy man. The woman is a Valerious, the strong column of that family…

-------------"Mother you need to rest…

-------------"Let me finish! I am dying Aleera, let me finish, let me help you this time.

-------------"Go ahead.

-------------"I saw that woman, killing you in my dream

-------------"Forget that nightmare mother…

-------------"It was raining, and it was dark…

-------------"Mother, please…

-------------"Oh, Aleera, you look like the last time I saw you, Dracula made your beauty eternal… I owed him that. He keeps my darling girl beautiful forever.

-------------"Your life was ruined because of me.

-------------"No, it was not your fault, it was mine. I remember that night very well, I sent you, alone, to the store for bread and milk, I knew the danger but I sent you anyway. And you never returned like the girl you were. I could never forgive myself. But God is good Aleera, and He, in all His mercy, is giving me… another chance, to see you, to speak with you, to say goodbye.

------------"You will have that blessing mother, your pain will end. But I, I cannot die; I have an eternity to remember, an eternity lo love and hate. I will destroy families, hearts and I cannot help it.

-------------"No one is eternal, every curse has an end, is only a matter of when. I saw… I saw it in my dream. Your time will come; your end will mark the end of the darkness. And I… will be there, waiting for you.

-------------"No. If I die I will not see you in the other side. I belong in hell and you belong to heaven. You are the only pure person in my heart, the only person I love, you are a wonderful mother, you still loving me in spite of knowing that I… that I was a vampire, a murderer. You never hated me, you fought for me, and you had the courage to face Dracula for me. I love you mother, I will never forget you.

-------------"I love you too my baby. I will be always by your side, even when you can't see me.

Vera begins to feel a strong pain in the chest. Aleera worries and try to help her.

-------------"Mother, you need a doctor!

-------------"No, no, stay! If you go to the village for help they will kill you!

-------------"They fear me I can use that!

-------------"No! Stay, please, stay with me. Let's sing your lullaby, maybe the song helps me sleep.

-------------"All right.

Aleera and her mother start to sing. In time, only the voice of Aleera can be listened. Vera is falling in to a deep sleep, in a sleep that she is not going to awake. The sun arise in the east, Aleera must hide until the night comes. She spent the night with her mother and now she is trapped with her. Is good that Vera's room is in good conditions and the sun cannot enter. Aleera runs to close the windows. Vera is in a deep sleep, is that what it seems. Aleera approaches to her mother and sits beside her.

**Will Continue**...


	12. Chapter 12 Good Bye

Aleera sits beside her mother and try to awake her.

------------"Mother?

Vera does not respond to her daughter's voice. Aleera fears that silence.

------------"Mother?

With pain in her heart, Aleera touches her mother's hands, both are cold and rigid. Vera passed away while she was sleeping, beside her daughter and with no pain. Aleera's heart and soul are broken, her tears express her pain. Her past die with her mother, all trace of humanity is vanished.

"**_Now you are free, you will find my father in the other side, the light will welcome you. My last breath of humanity has gone with you"._**

Aleera kisses her mother's hands, and cries on her body. The hours and the grief are eternal, but finally the night comes. Aleera buries her mother in the garden, the strength is one of her gifts and this is the less she can do for her mother.

"**_I can't pray for you, I can't ask for God's blessing nor pronounce His word, I am condemned, and far from His pardon. We will never see each other again, you are up there, in heaven, and if I die, I will go straight to hell. Now I will live only for my master and sisters, they are everything I have. Your nightmare about my death will never happen, I swear it to you. I love you mother, I will never forget you. I bury my past with you. And you will exist now, only in the silence of my memories. Good bye mother"._**

It begins to rain; the sky is crying with Aleera. She walks away under the rain, alone with her curse and her pain. In her heart, her mother's death is her fault.

After a few hours, Aleera arrives to Castle Dracula, wet, and very sad. Her sisters approach her with concern.

--------------"What happened to you?

--------------"Are you all right?

--------------"My mother is dead

--------------"What?

--------------"How?

--------------"She was ill, I found her, and she died in a deep sleep, beside me.

---------------"I am sorry Aleera.

---------------"If you need to cry...

---------------"I already did, I cried for her, I buried her and I am ready to start again.

---------------"That's not true, you are suffering, I can see it in your eyes.

---------------"You will never forget your mother Aleera.

---------------"I can't understand her love; she loved me all this time with the same strength, even when she knew that I was a vampire, that I was condemned.

---------------"You will understandher love one day, when you can feel the motherhood.

----------------"Maybe I can't be a mother. In 60 years I have not reached that blessing.

----------------"Be patience. Your heart, your soul and your body were in pain. Maybe your time is now.

Verona embraces Aleera and Marishka joins them. Dracula has listened all. Now he is more worried than ever for Aleera.

Later that night, Dracula found Aleera in the principal tower of the castle.

---------------"Nice night

--------------"Nice, but too cold

--------------"As cold as us. I am sorry about your mother, she was a brave woman. She fought for you.

--------------"She is in a better place now, better than us.

--------------"Maybe. But you still have a doubt in your mind. You can't understand her death. She was a good woman, an excellent mother. But she died in an extreme loneliness, abandoned by her friends, by all the people who knew her.

--------------"I was the cause of that.

--------------"But your mother was innocent; she did not have to pay for you.

--------------"No. But she did it. The love she felt for me condemned her at the end, and this is exactly what I cannot understand, her love and her sacrifice.

--------------"You will understand, you will be a mother someday.

--------------"If I can.

--------------"You will, you'll see.

_**Will Continue…**_


	13. Chapter 13 The End of Darkness

**_Years and years of long waiting; it seemed that the world was refusing to give me the possibility of being a mother. My illusion began to die; but not only for the cruel course of time; a time that was not doing changes in my appearance; but that undoubtedly was changing my dark soul; dark as my life; but with the same human sorrow. _**

**_The time continues its course; my belly is still as dead as my humanity. But now I wonder if it is worth to keep the illusion of being a mother. There is no life in our bodies; that's why my sister's children always born dead. Earlier I was longing for the maternity; now I hope that it should never come to my life. The sorrow of seeing the absence of the life in the cocoons was not so hard before; because my master was always finding the way of giving them a breath of life; but that breath was so brief; that the pain was increasing in our family. But my prayer to the night was not listened; and there came the day in which the maternity touched the coldness of my soul. It was then when I realized that he had condemned me more than ever. _**

**_The maternity for me is the cruelest of the sorrows; because I will never have the blessing of a beautiful baby in my arms; it is obvious that in the belly of a monster only darkness can grow; and this is precisely the punishment for the reprobates; to lose with the immortality the marvels of the humanity. During the development of my pregnancy, for this way calling it; I visit the ruins of what were my human life; and the grave of my mother; the woman who loved me with all her heart, the woman who never condemned me. The woman with sufficient love in her heart for a daughter condemned for a sinister love. I envy my mother; she is in peace in a better world. Although that from above; she keeps suffering for me. Now I know the deep pain of lost a child; because I have already lost my children before their birth._**

**_My children were born during a night of thunderstorm; it was a long and painful night; but there is no pain crueler than to see a creature that grew inside you to be born without life. Nevertheless I could not cry; I cried too much while they were developing in my belly; knowing that they were dying while the moment of their arrival was closer. Again Dracula tried to give them life; but he failed, as always. _**

**_Decades and decades; the time turns in centuries. We keep repeating the same history. The Valerious family hunts us day and night; we conquer them, but it begins to be a new curse. Sometimes I think who wins and who loses in this war; perhaps it would be better to die; the immortality hurts. Little by little I am losing my memories; I do not remember the voice of my mother, the sweet sound of her voice is gone. The pain transforms in anger, my agony transforms in hate. I am now the cruel and miserable monster that my master admires and love. Nothing upsets me; I feel neither sorrow, nor remorse. My conduct has changed because the pain and the powerlessness of changing the misery in which I live lead me to obtain satisfaction with the humanity. _**

**_Every time we eliminate a member of the Valerious family my soul rejoices. It is as if the world little by little was smaller; more our property and domain. We are exterminating the Valerious lineage; but now the last princess of the clan has found the way of counter-attacking us. The legendary Van Helsing; again, the Valerious Family surprises us with a new weapon._**

**_Yes, a new weapon, a very powerful weapon. This hunter killed our beautiful Marishka. In that cloudy evening; that evening in which my eyes saw how my sister was transformed in ashes; I felt again the fear that the immortality seemed to have eliminated in me. I could see the same fear in the eyes of Dracula. Verona and I knew perfectly that the past was knocking at the door of our master and that we had to fight to recover the object that finally would give eternal life to our children and guarantee our eternity. _**

**_But Anna and the hunter were becoming stronger; thanks to them I saw my sister Verona die in the cliffs. Everything was reducing in only Dracula and me. When that moment finally arrived; the memory of my mother came to my mind; and with her image, some of her words: -"No one is eternal, every curse has an end, is only a matter of time. I saw… I saw it in my dream. Your time will come; your end will mark the end of the darkness. And I… will be there, waiting for you"._**

**_Finally; I have Anna Valerious in front of me; weak, pathetic, looking for the way of being saved from my anger. But I am ready to finish with her existence. This is my moment; the moment when my master and I will rule the earth. Our children are alive; our biggest triumph, the end of the human race is near and I almost finish with the last of the Valerious. But there is no way of defeat kindness; the cold of a silver stake has just crossed my soul, my heart. The cruel words of Anna; cruel for me but very good for her; mark the end of my existence. _**

**_The pain is immense; the fear indescribable. The water rejoices with my remains, and when I think that I am for seeing the worst of my end; I listen to the most sweet, more tender and beautiful voice. It is the voice of my mother, singing the lullaby that used to take me to the stars when I was a little girl, when I was human. The song of my past that is now a deep pain in my heart:_**

"_Sleep now my baby, my darling, don't cry, here in my arms you have nothing to fear, I am always near. Sleep and remember my lullaby, this song comes from my heart and I sing it to you. Here in my arms you are safe and warm, I am in your dreams and you are in my heart. Sleep now my baby, my darling, don't cry, here in my arms you have nothing to fear, I am always near. Sleep and remember my lullaby, this song comes from my heart and I sing it to you"._

**_In the darkness that surrounds me; I see a brilliant light and a woman who approaches. It's her, is my mother._**

-----------------"Finally, I can see my beloved daughter again.

-----------------"Mother.

-----------------"Your pain is gone. Now is time for you to pay.

-----------------"Then, the pain is still in my destiny.

-----------------"When the repentance comes from the heart, the punishment is less painful. God's compassion is big.

-----------------"I already told you, centuries ago. I am a killer, I am a monster. This is the end, I will stay where I belong; in the deep center of hell.

-----------------"You always were a vampire with human soul. The women you used to called sisters were empty.

-----------------"I have blood in my hands; I took thousands of lives.

-----------------"And you will pay for that. But you must keep the hope of being pardon. Make the effort for me. You will hear my voice all the time; I will sing to you, I will wait for you.

**The light disappears; Aleera is surrounded by darkness; strangely alone, without the company of her sisters. It was then when Aleera understood that she was in a different place; perhaps in a place less cruel than hell. Having preserved her humanity gave her benefits in the end; Aleera will pay for her crimes, but the hope of the pardon and of seeing her mother again will show her the light in the way.**

**The End.**


End file.
